I'll Love You Forever
by Keither Serenity
Summary: ONESHOT For The Hideaway, Link in profile. HarryHermione


"Noooo!" 

Hermione ran towards the already fallen Harry. Voldemort's ashes lie a few feet away and the remaining Death Eaters were screaming like dying cattle.

"Harry! Wake up! Please...my love...my husband...my friend..." Hermione cried and began to shake Harry. She started to cast ennervates on him. 

"Mione..." Harry's ragged body took a rasp breath and his eyes fluttered open. "I love you, keep our baby safe..." And with that last breath he shuddered and became lifeless once more.

8 Months later...

"Push Hermione! Push sweetie! I can see her head! Come on just a bit more!" Molly Weasley started to chant some unknown spell without the use of her wand as she placed a hand on Hermione's lower abdomen to help assist the little infant coming into the world. "One more should do it! PUSH!"

"AAGGGHHHHH!!!!" Hermione screamed and clamped harder to Ginny's and Luna's hands. The wizarding world was old fashioned when it came to birthing babies and her best friend Ron was denied access.

"Let me clean her up." Molly took the screaming infant over to the wash basin.

"Is she...is she okay? Is my baby alright?" Hermione mumbled to the girls beside her.

"She's fine Hermione. She's got a set of lungs that one has." Ginny smiled.

"Just like a Ginjutista from Peru, they are these large birds with two beaks...oh look...she's beautiful..." Luna pointed towards the bundle Molly was now bringing over.

Smiling widely, Molly layed the bundle in Hermione's outstretched arms. "She has her father's hair and most importantly, his eyes."

Hermione started to tear up as the little girl opened said eyes and she caught a glimpse of Harry's spirit in them before they closed and the little one fell into slumber.

"Hello love. You look so much like your daddy." Hermione's tears were falling silently down her cheeks as she caressed her daughters cheek with a finger.

"What will you name her dear?" Molly asked.

"Lillian Harriet Potter, after her Grandmother, and her father. I know she's going to be a handful just looking at her." Hermione was sobbing by now and the sleeping Lillian was starting to stir. Ginny took the baby from Hermione and laid her in the bassinet beside the bed. 

"Why?! He should have been here to see this! This was going to be the happiest moment..." She put her hands to her face and wailed in aguish.

"Here dear drink this..." Molly handed Hermione something warm and sweet smelling and she didn't hesitate when drinking it all down.

"Sleepy..." 

Molly smiled and took the glass from her tiny hands and pulled the blanket up to warm her. "That's it. When you awake you will feel more rested. Don't worry about Lillian, she will be fine. You get some sleep."

"What did you put in the brew madam?" Luna asked with a slight knowing already.

"Dreamless Sleep and some honey to cover the taste and smell. She needs her rest so she will be able to handle her little one." She looked over at Lillian, still sleeping peacefully and started. " Oh my, she will be a handful. Look it there, she's already got magic resonating from her and a sheild around the whole room..." She walked over to watch Lillian breath. "How can so much power come from someone so little?"

"Like Father, like Daughter Madam. But don't you think for a minute its all her doing. Harry's here." 

Molly and Ginny's heads snapped up to look at Luna. Her face was tranquil and slack, and her eyes were slightly glazed over. They looked around the room and it was Ginny who gasped.

"I can smell him..." She sniffed the air again. "Chocolate and spice... he always smelled that way..." And then the air seemed to shift and the smell was gone and the only ward left was the one surrounding the beds.

"He says to take care of his family..." Luna said and then slumped to the ground with a groan. "I hate it when he does that..."

Molly and Ginny exchanged looks and shrugged at Luna's nonsense babbling and then looked up as there was a knock at the door.

"We better go inform them of the new arrival. Come, they will be fine." 

Molly, Ginny, and Luna exited the room and closed the door. The air shifted slightly sending the curtains rustling lightly and Hermione smiled in her sleep. "I love you too Harry. I always will."


End file.
